Harry Potter and the Rest of the Story traduction
by Lydily
Summary: références à PSM Après sa 6ème année, Harry est plus confus, blessé et déterminé que jamais. Quels sont les secrèts et les pouvoirs qu'il nous restent à découvrir? Comment le présent et le passé peuvent l'aider a prendre les bonnes décision pour assurer u


**Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a JK Rolling. Cette histoire appartient a The dreamer 4. Seule la traduction est mienne. **

**A/N: the dreamer poste environ un chapitre a tous les mois, je vais concerver cette vitesse même si elle a quelques chapitres d'avances, pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps si jamais elle est en retard ! Trève de bla...bla, à la lecture... **

**Harry Potter and the rest of the story**

(Une fic de thedreamer4)

Passé, Présent et Futur incertain

(Little Hangleton, Début des années '20)

Morfin Gaunt fut relâché très rapidement d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Dès que les villageois de Little Hangleton réalisèrent que le «fou du village»était de retour, après trois ans d'absence, on recommença à entendre des histoires qu'on croyait pourtant oubliées. _«Cette fille aux yeux étrange, Meropé, a réussi à épouser Tom Jedusor puis, elle a disparu quand il l'a laissé tomber… bien fait pour elle.»«Le vieux Marvolo, faisait vraiment peur celui-là! Il était mort depuis des semaines avant que quelqu'un s'en rendre compte.»«C'est trop dommage que ce fou soit de retour… on dit qu'il s'est échappé d'une prison quelque part, ou d'un asile. Personne ne veut se retrouver trop près de lui.»« Il ne parle même pas l'anglais, il ne fait que de sombre sifflement, comme s'il pouvait parler aux serpents qu'il garde dans sa baraque.»_

Trois ans à Azkaban n'eurent pour effet qu'aggraver l'instabilité mentale de cet exemple flagrant des mauvais effets d'une descendance consanguine. Se cachant dans l'ombre, Morfin apprit les évènements de ses années d'absence, dont l'union de sa sœur avec un sale moldu. (Même s'il était riche et magnifique.) « Quel déshonneur, petite putain… où es-tu? Vivante? Morte? Tu as sûrement manqué de filtre d'amour, salope. Incapable de le garder, hein? C'est ça qui a tué notre père, je le sais. Tout est de ta faute, traitresse.», siffla Morfin, assis dans une pièce sombre, saoul, comme à son habitude.

Comme toujours, il parlait en fourchelangue, la langue des serpents, un cadeau héréditaire de la lignée des Serpentards, une lignée presque morte. Il réservait ses rares paroles empreintes de venin pour parler de la trahison de sa sœur. Il passait la majeur partie de son temps, quand il ne chantait pas d'inepties, à fouiller, à espionner et à se cacher pour effrayer le premier moldu à s'aventurer près des ruines pathétiques du domaine ancestral de sa famille. Un jour, pour une raison obscure, plus saoul qu'à son habitude, ou plus fou qu'à son habitude, il décida qu'il se vengerait du moldu qui avait conduit sa sœur à désirer une union aussi dégoutante. Qui était la nouvelle conquête de Jedusor? Qui est-ce que Morfin pouvait attaquer pour faire du tors à celui qui avait séduit sa sœur? Il se souvint de la journée avant son départ pour Azkaban. Jedusor et une femme avaient passé près du domaine, il l'avait appelé «Ma chère Cécilia». Les dernières heures que Morfin avaient passées à espionner lui avaient apprises que Jedusor et Cécilia s'étaient fiancés, après qu'il ait acheté les papiers pour divorcer d'avec sa femme disparue depuis longtemps.

«Je vais frapper Tom Jedusor en frappant Cécilia. Peut-être que Merope a amené le déshonneur sur le nom de Gaunt, de la noble lignée des Serpentards et de Peverell, en mariant un moldu, mais ce moldu a osé laisser tomber une sorcière du nom de Gaunt, de la noble lignée des Serpentards et de Peverell. Je vais _ruiner _Cecilia… Jedusor perdra son nouveau trophée… il n'aura rien à faire d'un _bien usagé_. Morfin ne se souviendrais jamais de cette nuit pour autre chose qu'un rêve étrange et écœurant, bien que jouissif.

(Little Whinging, 10 juillet 1997)

N'importe qui dans le voisinage pourrait vous dire que Potter à passé la plus grande partie de l'année au Collège St-Brutus. Un petit pourcentage, qui augmente année après année, pense que _sa grosse baleine de cousin, _Dudley Dursley, devrait être envoyé dans le même Collège à l'année longue, de préférence. Ils n'ont qu'à moitié raison. Et c'est évidement à propos du cousin.

En fait, Harry Potter fréquentait Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, dissimulée par magie quelque part au nord, en Écosse. Il venait d'y terminer sa sixième année et pour la troisième année d'affilée, il était retourné à la «maison» pour l'été ayant vu quelqu'un mourir devant lui. Deux ans plus tôt, Cédric Diggory avait été assassiné sur les ordres et avec la baguette de Voldemort. Le sort en tant que tel avait été lancé par un mangemort nommé Queudevers. L'année suivante, son parrain, Sirius Black, avait été poussé derrière le voile, un passage vers ''l'après-vie''. Son meurtre était attribué à sa propre cousine, Bellatrix Lestange. Finalement, il y a trois semaines, son directeur et mentor, Albus Dumbledore, avait été tué par un homme en qui il avait une confiance aveugle, l'espion mangemort, le _doublement-traitre_, Severus Rogue.

Maintenant, il semblait très improbable qu'il complète sa septième année à Poudlard. Même si le ministère décidait de ne pas fermer l'école après qu'un membre du corps enseignant ait tué le directeur pendant une attaque sur la _supposément_ protégée école, MÊME si les autres retournaient à Poudlard, il sentait que son chemin l'entrainait ailleurs.

Une partie d'Harry était morte pendant qu'il regardait, impuissant, son plus grand protecteur mourir frappé par l'Avada Kedavra. Il était seul et il n'avait qu'un début de piste, un tout petit indice, sur la façon de réussir ce qu'il avait à accomplir. Car sa destinée, révélée par une prophétie, se résumait au fait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre le plus grand mage noir, Voldemort… grâce à un pouvoir qui serait, ni plus, ni moins, ''l'amour''.

Pour l'instant, il attendait. Il étudiait ses vieux livres avec beaucoup d'attention. Il demandait des livres de la bibliothèque de l'école par hiboux que, la directrice par intérim, Minerva McGonagall se faisait un plaisir de lui envoyer. Sa chouette, Hedwige, faisait plusieurs voyages chez Flourish & Blotts, sur le chemin de traverse, pour aller chercher des livres de référence sur des objets magiques, des sorts et des rituels pour qu'il en apprenne le plus possible sur ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs conservés par Dumbledore, les secrets de Voldemort. En même temps, sa tante, son oncle et son cousin comptaient les jours qui restaient avant son 17eme anniversaire date à laquelle ils seraient débarrassés, pour toujours de la charge d'Harry.

Éviter les Dursleys était devenu une norme depuis qu'Harry était arrivé chez eux. À l'aube, il descendait dans la cuisine, se prenait quelques fruit et du jus pour déjeuner puis il retournait dans sa chambre. Un jour, pas très longtemps après que les autres soient partis, un hibou arriva à la fenêtre avec un petit paquet et une lettre marqué d'un sceau inhabituel… un bourdon blanc.

Plus par habitude que par envie, il donna quelques friandises au hibou, le remercia et prit les paquets. Pendant que le messager s'en retournait, Harry figa sur place; il avait reconnu l'écriture sur l'enveloppe.

«Dumbledore», s'étrangle presque Harry, ne comprenant pas comment ça pouvait être possible. Avec énormément de précautions, il ouvre l'enveloppe tout en gardant le sceau de cire mauve intact. Les mains tremblantes, il retire la lettre de l'enveloppe.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Nous venons de visionner la vrai conversation entre Horace Slughorn et Tom Jedusor. Nous avons parlé des Horcruxs dans lesquels Voldemort a possiblement caché les fragments de son âme. Dans très peu de temps, je cois, nous entrerons ensemble dans la prochaine étape qui nous amènera à vaincre un mage noir presqu'immortel. _

_J'ai bien peut que je ne pourrai pas être avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Le sort qui a attaqué ma main a des effets progressifs. Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen de te le dire… je meurs, Harry. Dans un Futur relativement proche, surement avant que tu entre en dernière année, ma magie ne sera plus là pour t'aider et te protéger. _

_Toutefois, je ne te laisse pas totalement seul. À la mort de chaque directeur de Poudlard, un portrait apparaît dans le bureau de la tour. Tu en as d'ailleurs rencontré plusieurs. Cela peut prendre plusieurs semaines avant que ma mémoire soit parfaitement ajustée à ma vie de portrait, considérant que même une mort naturelle est un choc à surmonter, et je suppose que ma mort n'aura pas été très douce. Cette lettre et ce paquet te seront envoyés quand ce temps d'ajustement sera complété. Tu vois, Harry, j'ai fait un portrait additionnel, qui, pour l'instant, ne bouge pas, mais qui est construit avec la même magie que les portraits des directeurs. Le paquet qui accompagne cette lettre contient le portrait, qui devrait maintenant être complètement animé et lié avec le portrait principal situé dans ce qui est aujourd'hui le bureau de Minerva. Les mémoires attachées à mes portraits seront complètes jusqu'au moment de ma mort. Même si l'image ne peut faire de magie, ne peut t'offrir de bonbon, ne peut, physiquement, te tenir la main tout au long de ta quête, il peut au moins t'offrir des mots d'encouragement et de réconfort et quelques louanges (j'espère) à mesure que tu complète ta destinée et découvre ce qu'il y a ensuite._

_Tu es un jeune homme remarquable, Harry, et je suis certain que tu réussiras. Je souhaiterais tellement pouvoir être à tes côtés ce jour-là, mais je suppose que nous devons faire avec ce que nous avons._

_Ton ami pour toujours_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry lut et relut la lettre. Il était trop effrayé pour regarder le paquet qui faisait environ la moitié de la taille des portraits standards qui remplissent le salon des Dursleys. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il regarda finalement le paquet et réalisa qu'une note y était attachée. Cette fois-ci, ça venait de McGonagall.

_Harry,_

_Si le portrait est vide lorsque tu ouvre le paquet, touche l'image de son pot de bonbons et dis son nom. Il arrivera rapidement. Il a beaucoup de choses à te dire, dont quelques unes que j'essaye toujours de comprendre, et quelques unes qui vont surement te surprendre. Il m'a expliqué les «choses» que tu ne peux révéler et il a exclus certaines choses qu'il t'a écrites dans sa lettre pour toi. La lettre et le paquet sont protégés par sa plus grande magie et ne peuvent être ouverts que par toi._

_Je sais que personne ne peut le remplacer, mais je suis là, prête à faire ce qu'il faut pour t'aider en son absence. Si je suis nommée Directrice, je devrai laisser ma place de directrice de maison. Toutefois, sois assuré que je n'abandonnerai jamais mes Grffondors, que Poudlard ouvre ses portes en septembre… ou non._

_Sincèrement, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

Des larmes qu'il était incapable de produire avant coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues, brouillant sa vision comme s'il avait perdu ses lunettes. Il était déterminé à tout faire seul, même si ça voulait dire mentir à ses meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, qui insistaient pour l'aider. Même si ça voulais dire laisser Ginny Weasley, la fille, qu'il voulait le plus près possible de lui. Même si ça voulais dire ne plus avoir Albus Dumbledore et Poudlard pour le supporter. Mais maintenant, peut-être pouvait-il peut encore garder tout cela. Dumbledore et McGonagall pouvaient, peut-être, encore être présents pour le guider. Alors, pourquoi pas tout le reste ?

Peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'il avait tord de vouloir sortir tout le monde de sa vie, même si on oublie l'amour qu'il leur portait, il avait besoin de les protéger. _L'amour_, réfléchit-il, _est sensé être mon arme. Est-ce que ça pourrait ne pas être juste ma capacité d'aimer, mais ma capacité d'accepter l'amour des autres? Si je refuse leur aide, leur amitié, leur conseil, en essayant de les protéger, est-ce que je gaspille ma plus grande force ? Ils courent tous des risques pour d'autres raisons de toute manière._

Mais c'est tellement plus difficile à recevoir qu'à donner. Se protéger, d'une certaine manière, de la douleur d'être continuellement rejeté, du mal que cause de nombreux mensonges, ça avait fait qu'il avait oublié ce que d'autres sentiments ou d'autres attentes pouvaient faire. Pour se protéger du négatif, il s'était empêché d'accepter le positif.

Tranquillement, il enleva l'emballage du petit portrait, qui était à l'envers. Harry s'encouragea mentalement et le remit à l'endroit. Le portrait montrait le bureau du Directeur, vide pour l'instant, et le perchoir de Fumsek. Harry remarqua joyeusement que le bol de bonbon était toujours à sa place. Les mains tremblantes, il toucha le vase et il chuchota, «Albus Dumbledore.»

(Poudlard, la même journée)

Minerva McGonagall stressait dans son bureau; enfin, son bureau pour l'instant. Le lendemain, le ministère déciderait si Poudlard resterait ouvert, et si elle serait la prochaine Directrice. «Albus, es-tu certain que je suis le meilleur choix dans les circonstances présentes ?» demanda-t-elle au portrait le plus près de son bureau. «Es-tu certain que l'école doit rester ouverte.»

Même si ses yeux ne pouvaient plus biller comme de son vivant, le visage d'Albus Dumbledore montrait énormément d'émotions. «Minerva, nous avons parlé de ça avant comme après ma mort. J'ai une grande confiance dans ton habilité à diriger cette école et à stabiliser les protections en plus, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que nos alliés du ministère soient du même avis. La brèche dans la sécurité a été résolue; l'armoire a été détruite. Tous les étudiants, Harry en particulier, ont besoins de la stabilité de la «presque-vie-normale» qu'offre Poudlard.» En même temps qu'il parlait, Dumbledore lança un regard à l'image de Fawkes, qui l'avait suivit dans le portrait.

Le phœnix se mit à chanter, ce qui sembla rassurer McGonagall. Quand elle se décida à continuer sa conversation, un léger bruit se fit entendre de l'intérieur du portrait. «Il faut que tu m'excuse, Minerva. Harry viens de recevoir mon tableau. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va me falloir.»

«Vas-y Albus. Il a plus besoin de toi.» Elle sourit tristement, «dit-lui bonjour de ma part, s'il-te-plait, et amène Fumsek avec toi. Je pense qu'il pourrait profiter du chant du phénix dans les circonstances, même si la voix de Fumsek n'est plus aussi puissante qu'avant.»

8


End file.
